horrorfandomcom-20200223-history
Fright Night: Part II
|language = English|preceded_by = Fright Night (1985)|production company = Vista Organization|released = 19 May 1989|runtime = 104 min.|producer = Herb Jaffe Mort Engelberg|imagecat = Fright Night: Part II}} Fright Night Part II is the 1988 sequel to ''Fright Night''. Regine (Julie Carmen), sister to the first film's vampire Jerry Dandridge, seeks revenge on Charley (William Ragsdale) and Peter Vincent (Roddy McDowall) while Charley's new girlfriend Alex (Traci Lind) becomes embroiled. Unlike the first film, the sequel saw a very limited release in the US by distributor Tri-Star Pictures and co-producer The Vista Organization. However, International Video Entertainment (IVE, now known today as Lions Gate Home Entertainment) released the film on videocassette and has become a cult film. It was released on DVD by Artisan Entertainment on August 19, 2003. William Ragsdale and Roddy McDowall both reprised their roles from the first movie, although some critics complained about the lack of Stephen Geoffreys in his "Evil Ed" role from the original film (Geoffreys had been offered the opportunity to reprise the role but declined). The sequel was directed by Tommy Lee Wallace. Composer Brad Fiedel also returned with another distinct synthesizer score. The visual effects were done by Gene Warren Jr., who did the effects for the first two Terminator movies. NOW Comics also published a one shot adaptation of the film. Synopsis Fright Night Part II starts three years after the events in Fright Night. Charley, after receiving therapy, now believes, that Jerry Dandridge (Chris Sarandon), was nothing but a serial killer posing as a vampire. As a result, he comes to believe, that vampires never existed. Charley, now in college, along with his new girlfriend, Alex Young, goes to visit Peter Vincent, who this time around is the true believer, much to the chagrin of the "cured" Charley. It is while visiting his old friend, that Charley sees four coffins being taken from a graveyard. On the way out from Peter's apartment, Charley sees four strange people walk past him, into an elevator. Charley instantly become smitten with one of the four, the alluring Regine. The plot of the film centers around Regine, who is Jerry Dandridge's sister and her quest to try to avenge the death of her brother by destroying both Charley and Peter Vincent with the elp of three more vampires. Her intentions are to destroy Vincent´s career and kill him and turn Peter into a vampyre, so that she can mistreat him eternally. They will have to destroy her to save themselves, but this time it is Peter, who takes the charge after Charley´s therapy and with Alex´s help. Cast *William Ragsdale as Charley Brewster *Roddy McDowall as Peter Vincent *Traci Lind as Alex Young *Julie Carmen as Regine Dandridge *Jon Gries as Louie *Russel Clark as Belle *Brian Thompson as Bozworth *Ernie Sabella as Dr. Harrison *Merrit Buttrick as Richie Greene Gallery fright-night-part-ii.jpg Fright-Night-Part2-Movie-1988-4.jpg frightnighII 1.jpg frightnight244fo6.7978.jpg frightnigh2 1.jpg frightnight22daa566e1cf97207e12b427aa7a70c75.jpg FrightNight219882_zps4ff57550.jpg fightnight27238974_f520.jpg External links * * * Category:Fright Night films Category:TriStar Pictures Category:1988 Category:Films of the 1980s Category:Films with Vampires Category:5.8 rating Category:Sequel Category:1988 films Category:Sequel films Category:Sequels Category:Vampire films